The Unforgettable Surprise
by BeckdamFever
Summary: It all ended with a tragic phone call. Why is she back early? Why is he irritated?


A/N: This is my first Beckdam fanfic, honestly my favorite couple on Degrassi even though they are on a break I still have faith in them.(:

It was a normal morning at Degrassi summer day camp for counselor Adam Torres until..

"Adam!" Drew yelled from across the hallway.

"Uh yeah I'm over here getting set up." Adam looked up to see his brothers face which looked disappointing. "Andrew, what's wrong?"

"Well you know how Imogen is out sick and we needed a replacement partner for you." Drew slowly told Adam

"Yeah.. And?" Adam had a confused look on his face.

"Well looks like your partner is now Becky, okay have a good day bro." Drew quickly started walking away but Adam got up and caught up to Drew.

"What the hell Drew? Is this some kind of joke because if it is I don't think it's funny at all you don't understand how bad that break up was for me! Besides she's in Florida for the summer so don't try to pull off some kind of bullshit joke!" Adam yelled at Drew almost wanting to strangle his brother if he could.

"Adam I wish I was joking but she's really the temporary replacement, I guess she's back from Florida early and don't ask me to do anything about it because she went to Simpson about it and begged for this job, of course he gave it to her knowing that she's into helping the community and volunteering. Adam just keep it professional I don't want to be getting into trouble because of yours and Becky's immature behavior." Drew was serious about it.

"Hello Adam." Becky awkwardly walked in and smiled. She could tell that Adam hated the fact that she was there.

"Wow it's Becky Baker, you know I was hoping that you being here was all some kind of joke" Adam gave her the I hate you look.

"I bet" she said sounding a bit hurt from his words and how serious he was.

"Well I was told to keep it professional so I will and just ignoring the fact that I dislike you, lets go make today's plans we only have an hour and a half to get everything ready." Adam then got up and walked out signaling Becky to follow him leading her to an empty classroom and closing the blinds. Adam noticed Becky standing by the door way looking hesitant to walk in.

"Don't worry I'm not going to kill you" he said as she then walked in, he closed the door so if he started yelling at her at any point no one would really hear. Thirty minutes went by of them awkwardly talking about activities to do with the kids that day and pure silence.

"Adam.. I'm sorry, I'm sorry for hurting you and for everything I did. I know it's all my fault I never should ha-

"Becky stop, right now! You didn't do anything wrong so please stop and let's get back to this schedule." Adam felt sick to his stomach, all the memories of their break up coming back, he's trying to hold back the tears, the feelings.

"No Adam don't blame yourself! Blame me admit it you know I did everything wrong! I shouldn't have hung out with Todd as much as I did I should have never called things off, Adam I know that you are the one for me, back in Florida after that call I cried myself to sleep every night I never stopped thinking about you. Why do you think I came back?! Sure I love to volunteer but that's not why I came back! I came back for you! I want us again! Together forever and always, Adam you were made for me and God knows that, Adam Torres you are my soulmate!" Becky poured her heart out to Adam, and started to tear up.

"Becky I- I can't." Adams feels the tears building up in his eyes, he tries to stay strong but can't keep together. He then gets up and starts walking out towards the door. Before he was able to walk all the way out Becky pulled him back into the room slammed the door shut locked it and pinned Adam against. They both had deep eye contact with each other but it was completely silent.

"I never got to tell you that, I love you too Adam" Becky smiled and leaned in to kiss Adam.  
Adam didn't back away but instead he held onto her waist and allowed for their lips to be locked. Becky was rubbing her hands up and down the back of his neck, just like the good old days. They finally stopped for a bit to only catch their breath.

"Will you, Adam Torres be mine again?" Becky asked hoping that he would say yes.

"Of course Becks" he then leaned in to kiss her once again. This time the kissing got intense, Becky slipped her tongue into Adams mouth with surprised him but turned him on as well. They continued to make out, Becky takes Adams hat off to run her hands through his hair and she starts to moan a bit, Adam then stopped the making out and start kissing Becky's cheek leading a trail of kisses going down to her neck, he starts sucking on it to tease her since that's what Adam enjoyed doing, he liked the fact that he can please her so easily. Also that he can make his oh so innocent girlfriend naughty. Adam lifts Becky's shirt and slips his hand into her bra and starts slowly massaging her breast while sucking all over her neck, Becky knows that what she and her boyfriend were doing was so wrong but it felt so good. Adam then pulled her shirt off and started to unhook her bra with her permission. Adam was beyond happy with his, he felt so blessed to have a girlfriend as beautiful as Becky to himself. Adam knew Becky has told him before that she didn't want to go far when it comes to sexual and intimate things but he couldn't help himself. From her neck down to her chest Adam was kissing every inch visible of her upper body, Becky realized that she was no longer in control of her own body and that Adam owns it now at the moment, it's all his. He started to suck on her perky breasts biting the tip of them gently while Becky just continues to tell Adam to stop yet does barely anything to make him stop because she wants it. Becky is getting so turned on and she's never felt like this before but she some hoe enjoys the feeling that her body is receiving. Adam picks Becky up as she wraps her legs around him he sits her on a counter, luckily for Adam, she's wearing a skirt. Adam slowly spreads Becky's legs apart, Becky has a bit of a scared look.

"Don't worry Becks I'm only here to make you feel better." Adam says as he's ready to do something for the first time with Becky.

Adam feels Becky's panties, he realized how turned on he got her  
"Whoa Becks that's going to be a lot for me to clean up." He slowly slides her panties off and disappears into her skirt. Becky let out a moan "ADAMMM!"  
Adam was pleasing Becky's virgin parts, he started rubbing on her clit up and down with his thumb. He starts getting his mouth involved, he thrusts his tongue all around her area while using one of his hands to reach out and massage her breast at the same time, Becky can't keep calm at all, she won't stop calling Adams name it, finally the magical moment Becky has reached her orgasm and she felt as if she was in heaven and so did Adam, he cleaned Becky up down there when he finished.

"Adam that was.."

"Perfect?" Adam asked

"Mhmm" Becky said with a smile on her face.

"I know" Adam smirked and winked at Becky.

"I just wish that I could please you" Becky said a bit upset

"Well stay with me forever and I guarantee that you will, besides I was fully pleased by what just happened."

"Haha, good. That was enough sin for the day." Becky jokes.

"I love you Becky Baker." Adam smiled

"I love you too Adam Torres." Becky smiled at her boyfriend.

"Forever and always Becky."

"Always and forever Adam."

_I apologize for my poor grammar I was typing this in the car so I messed up big time also sorry if it was boring, honestly my first time trying this_


End file.
